Mr. Spacely
Cosmo Spacely is a character in the animated series The Jetsons. About Cosmo Spacely is CEO of Spacely Space Sprockets, Inc., and George Jetson's arrogant boss. His main rival is W.C. Cogswell, who is the CEO of Cogswell's Cogs. He is a distant descendant of a minor character from "the Jetsons" named Rockenshpeel. Description Mr. Spacely is a short man wearing a moss green shirt with a blue tie and black slip-on pants. He has three hairs over his head to cover his bald spot, and has a toothbrush mustache. Personality Due to Mr. Spacely's short stature, he is very aggressive toward George and makes excuses to interfere with his personal life. In addition to making George's life more stressful, Spacely would frequently fire him for small misdoings. Appearences The Jetsons (1962-1963) * Season 1 - Rosey the Robot, The Space Car, Jetson's Nite Out, The Good Little Scouts, The Flying Suit, Elroy's TV Show, Uniblab, Astro's Top Secret, Las Venus, Elroy's Pal, Test Pilot, The Little Man, G.I. Jetson, Miss Solar System, Private Property and TV or Not TV (mentioned) Special 1 * 1963 - A Christmas in Orbit City The Jetsons Comedy Show (1964-1984) * Season 1 - * Season 2 - * Season 3 - * Season 4 - * Season 5 - * Season 6 - * Season 7 - * Season 8 - * Season 9 - * Season 10 - * Season 11 - * Season 12 - * Season 13 - * Season 14 - * Season 15 - * Season 16 - * Season 17 - * Season 18 - * Season 19 - * Season 20 - * Season 21 - The Jetsons (1985) * Season 2 - Rosie Come Home, Solar Snoops, Judy's Birthday Surprise (dream only; no lines), SuperGeorge, Family Fallout, Instant Replay, Fugitive Fleas, S.M.A.S.H., One Strike, You're Out, The Jetsons Comedy Show (1986) * Season 22 - Movie 1 * 1986 - Tanis and Orbitty The Jetsons Comedy Show (1987) * Season 23 - The Jetsons (1987) * Season 3 - Crime Games, ASTROnomical I.Q., Invisibly Yours, George, Clean as a Hound's Tooth, Wedding Bells for Rosey, The Odd Pod, Two Many Georges and Spacely for a Day Movie 2 * 1987 - The Jetsons Meet the Flintstones The Jetsons Comedy Show (1988) * Season 24 - Movie 3 and 4 * 1988 - Rockin' with Judy Jetson and Orbitty the Alien The Jetsons Comedy Show (1989) * Season 25 - The Jetsons Comedy Show (1990) * Season 26 - Movie 5 * 1990 - Jetsons: The Movie The Jetsons Comedy Show (1991-present) * Season 27 - * Season 28 - * Season 29 - * Season 30 - * Season 31 - * Season 32 - * Season 33 - * Season 34 - * Trivia * A running gag in the series with Mr. Spacely is that he would threaten to (or actually) fire George whenever things don't go his way. * There is some dispute involving his middle initial. ** It is given as "G" in: *** "Getting Ahead the Hard Way" - The Jetsons (Gold Key) 3 Voice Actors * Mel Blanc (1962-1990) * Frank Welker * Jeff Bergman Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:The Jetsonian A to Z Category:Humans Category:Antagonists Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Tertiary Antagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Bosses